<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Days by ChubWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013296">Lazy Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter'>ChubWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get-Beached 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, M/M, Mutal Gaining, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about a lazy summer day a tub of ice cream.</p><p>WEIGHT GAIN FIC: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iori Junpei/Sanada Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get-Beached 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everybody! June has begun and you know what that means - Get-Beached! is running on Tumblr. What better way to start the event than a drabble about one of my favourite ships - and yet another one that has no weight gain fics?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even the most talented fighters could not win all the time. Akihiko gladly let the heat win every summer. It allowed him to stay in with his boyfriend and eat ice cream…</p><p>"It's not fair!" Speaking of the devil… Junpei's spoon scraped the empty ice cream tub. "I left only for few minutes… Since when did you start liking sweets so much, Akihiko?"</p><p>"Losing to the heat I’ll handle -" Akihiko smirked, "but to you? Never." He rubbed his softening belly - still smaller than Junpei's and stuffed of the fattening, delicious treat. "I promised I'll get bigger than you, didn't I?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>